


Five Times Mako Saw Wu be Serious

by MaudMoon (Idle_Wanderings)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Wanderings/pseuds/MaudMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Wu is infamous for being ridiculous-both in humor and personality. So of course Mako makes a point of keeping track of the times he's actually serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Mako Saw Wu be Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, so THIS is going to be the first fanfiction I post here. Fine. I give up. There needs to be more Wuko in these tags damnit, and I have spent the past four hours doing my best to deliver it. Lots of mentions of Korrasami, by the way, because they are amazing and I can't believe I live in a world where they are actually canon. My tumblr is [here, ](http://awkwardnesstotherescue.tumblr.com/) because self promotion. 
> 
> Okay now I'm going to sleep. 

I  
Mako’s first impression of Prince Wu…wasn’t the greatest, to be honest. It certainly didn’t help that he had been hearing his coworkers complain about the man for a good six months before they even met face to face.

Getting “Wu duty” was something Mako had tried to avoid at all costs. He’d gotten away with it, for the most part. It helped that he hadn’t gotten back to work by the time the first bodyguards were chosen. 

It was incredibly lucky, the press emphasized, that the Prince had been vacationing in Republic City when the riots started. Who knows what would’ve happened if he’d been present during all that chaos? 

The Earth Queen had never married or had children, and her brother and niece had both been dead for years. All that remained of the Earth Kingdom’s dynasty was Wu. 

The situation in the Earth Kingdom was still delicate, though people had been assigned to calm down the anarchy. Mako understood the importance of guarding Prince Wu, in theory. It was just that he’d much rather be working on the beat. (He hadn’t gotten along too well with the Earth Queen either, so he was a little wary of one of her relatives).

His opinions only strengthened when he started to hear his co-workers complain. Apparently Prince Wu was a spoiled materialistic brat, who wouldn’t drink his water unless it was prepared so-so. And he was going through his bodyguards quickly, constantly asking the station for new ones because they were “cramping his style”. 

Really, it was only a matter a time before he got assigned Wu duty. But that didn’t mean he had to look forward to it.

“Who are you?” Prince Wu looked exactly how he appeared in the papers—drabbed in expensive green silk with a smug look on his face.

Mako took a moment to sigh internally before responding. “I’m Mako, your new bodyguard.”

Prince Wu smiled excitedly. “Finally!” He made a fist punch into the air, before pointing straight at Mako’s chest. “Get ready, I’m about to take you on a night out on the town!” 

Mako resisted the urge to frown. He’d already been warned that the Prince would be taking him out on his escapades. He’d just have to bear it, and hope Wu would quickly grow bored with him so he could be transferred back on the streets.

“You know,” Wu said, leading the way to Republic City’s downtown district, “I get the feeling that we’re gonna get along.”

It was going to be a long night.

~

Wu had gotten into four drinks by twelve, and he was definitely drunk. Mako had to stay sober since he was on the job, but explaining that to the Prince still didn’t stop him from trying to get Mako to drink. Constantly.

When he wasn’t trying to stop Mako from doing his job, Wu was flirting with every girl within sight. 

“You a firebender? ‘Cause I’m feeling sparks.”

“I may not be an earthbender, but I can still rock your world.”

“You know….I’m a prince.”

Suffice to say, Mako was embarrassed just standing next to the guy. However, something must have worked, since two girls were hooked on every word he was saying. Mako had a suspicion that their being as drunk as Wu had something to do with it. Either way, Wu was clearly thriving on the attention.

“I swear, the badger moles understood me! It was like, like, we had a connection. They were enraptured by my voice! Here, I’ll show you.” Wu then proceeded to try and stand on his bar stool—presumably attempting to make an improvised stage. Mako decided that he’d had enough.

“Alright.” He said, leading Wu off the chair before he could fall down and break his neck, “I think it’s time to head in.”

Instead of arguing, like Mako expected, Wu leaned into the arm now wrapped around his shoulders. “Okay…” He said.

Mako didn’t question the prince’s sudden willingness. He figured it was best to go with it before the man changed his mind.

“Bye ladies!” Wu called out to the women who they had spent the last two hours with. “Vote for me!”

The women waved back at them, laughing at the way Wu wavered as he walked. Mako had to keep at least one hand on him so he wouldn’t fall.

“You’re not voted into the Monarchy.” Mako said, unable to help himself.

“Uh-huh.” Wu replied, seemingly unconcerned.

Mako had to call a taxi, since he hadn’t been lent any patrol cars. It’d be a waste of resources, Lin would say. Mako agreed. He had been instructed to use Wu’s tab, in cases like this. So at least he wouldn’t have to use any of his own money.

They were able to find a cab relatively quick, and Mako had to help Wu get into the backseat. Then he had to deal with Wu leaning on him once he’d sat down. 

Mako had to wonder what he’d done to deserve this. Maybe it was the bad karma he got after the whole Korra and Asami dating fiasco. Yeah, he could see that. That was probably it.

“Mako?” Wu asked. His mouth was currently half-way squished into Mako’s left shoulder.

“Yes?” Mako tried to hide his irritation. If only for professionalism’s sake.

“That was fun, right?” Wu looked up at him. His eyebrows were scrunched upwards. He looked confused.

“You seemed to have a good time.”

Wu looked satisfied with that answer.

“My great-aunt hated stuff like this.” Wu said out of nowhere. “Like, the-the commoner parties. Or whatever. She would’ve been soooo mad.” He started to giggle into Mako’s shoulder.

“Is that so.” Mako said. He wasn’t really surprised, from what he’d seen of the Earth Queen.

It was quiet for a little while, after that. The taxi driver obviously didn’t feel like talking. Mako was just starting to appreciate the silence when Wu spoke again.

“You haven’t…apologized or stuff.” He didn’t sound offended, just curious.

“Why would I apologize?” Mako asked. He hadn’t done anything that his job didn’t call for.

“I mean, um, you haven’t said sorry.” Wu tried to explain, “about my great aunt. For you know, her—“ Wu started making a choking noise.

Mako didn’t get a chance to reply. 

“Like, everyone, when I mention her—they’re always like ‘so sorry for your loss’, ‘such a tragedy’. When it first happened, people were always saying that to me. Blah blah blah ‘sorry your great aunt’s dead’.”

Wu was looking straight ahead. He looked serious. It felt out of place from the image of the prince that Mako had so far. It was weird. He didn’t know what to say. Mako was terrible in situations like these.

“You didn’t though.” Wu said.

“Do….you want me to apologize?” Mako asked. Then he wanted to bang his head against the wall. Why was he so awkward?

But Wu shook his head.

“I hated her, you know.” Wu said. He stopped leaning on Mako and sat upright in his seat. He seemed sober all of a sudden. “Or, well. I didn’t like her. Everyone expects me to be sad about it, or respectful at least. But…she was so mean. I liked Grandpa a lot better. But then he died. And then there was just my Aunt. She wouldn’t let me do anything!” Wu was wearing something close to a pout. 

“She wasn’t nice about my parents dying. Do you know what she said to me once?” Wu turned to look at Mako, but he didn’t wait for a reply. “That it was what my mom deserved, for marrying someone outside of the upper ring. Who even says stuff like that?! It didn’t even make any sense. It was an accident, not some assassination. And I was, like, seven.”

Wu leaned against the taxi car window, arms folded across his chest. “Why should I act all grieving and stuff? It’s not fair. I don’t care that she’s dead.”

It was quiet once again in the taxi. Mako could see the Prince’s mood falling further. Mako knew what it was like to lose your parents at a young age. He would’ve been pissed if someone told him his parents deserved to die. He couldn’t imagine hearing it from a family member.

“You can’t trust someone who hates animals.” Mako said. 

It was the first thing to come to his mind, but Wu seemed to like it. He chuckled a little bit, turning back towards Mako.

“I know, right? What was even her deal?” Wu was smiling again. “I mean, besides the whole allergies thing.”

They had arrived back at the hotel the prince was staying at. Mako paid the driver and helped Wu get out. He was a lot less drunk than he had seemed at the bar, but he still wobbled a bit.

“You know Mako? I like you.” Wu patted Mako’s chest. “You can stay.”

“I think it’s time you got some rest.” Mako said, helping the prince back into his room.

“Okay…see you tomorrow big guy!” 

“Yeah, okay.” Mako left the hotel, not as annoyed as he expected to be. Sure, he preferred working the beat, but ‘Wu duty’ wasn’t the worst job in the world.

II

Okay, so maybe Mako was being a little paranoid, standing guard outside of Wu’s room in Asami’s mansion. But he’d been kidnapped today, so sorry if Mako was still a little worried.

If it hadn’t been for Korra’s new spirit-vine senses, Wu would have been in front of Kuvira by now. And Mako doubted that the “Great Uniter” would let the heir to the Earth Kingdom stay alive. 

He was only guarding the room today, anyways. Tomorrow he’d go back to his apartment. His grandma had insisted that he stay the night, and then Mako had trouble sleeping….

The way he figured it, he might as well stand guard if he was already awake.

Mako jumped at least three inches when the door behind him creaked open. But it was only Wu, his brown hair mussed and pajama suit hanging off his shoulders.

“Mako?” Wu asked, though he didn’t seemed that surprised to find the cop outside his room. Maybe he thought Mako always did that. Or maybe he could tell that Mako was worried. “You can come in, if you want. I can’t sleep either.”

Mako thought about it for a second, before deciding that he might as well.

He walked into the room, unsurprised to see how well furnished it was. He didn’t argue when Wu sat down on the queen bed and patted the spot next to him. It was too early in the morning, and there was no harm in sitting when the bed was so large.

“Was that really what you guys do all the time?” Wu asked. “Like, all the jumping and kicking butt?”

Mako shrugged, not questioning the topic. “Yeah, I guess. Stuff usually happens when Korra’s around. Kind of comes with the whole ‘Avatar’ deal.”

Wu nodded. He did look tired, now that Mako could see him closely.

“Are you ok, by the way?” Mako asked. Wu hadn’t seemed too disturbed by his ordeal earlier, but that might’ve been the drugs and adrenaline talking.

Wu laid down on the bed, his head pushing some of the air out of his pillows. He sighed. “I’ll have to get used to this type of thing if I’m going to be King. Right?”

“Probably.” Mako admitted.

He turned onto his side so that he was facing Mako. “I was really scared though.”

Mako tried to give a reassuring smile, but Wu wasn’t looking at him.

“Thanks for rescuing me.” He mumbled into his pillow.

“Anytime.” Mako said. He also realized that he meant it. Wu looked up at him then, and returned his smile.

“You should get some rest.” Mako suggested. 

“Yeah, okay.” Wu nodded, yawning. “You should too.” The prince lightly tugged at Mako’s arm, and he allowed himself to be pulled down on the bed.

“Night, Mako.” Wu said. It only took him a few moments to drift off into sleep.

Mako waited until he was sure that Wu was asleep before getting up to blow out the candle in the room. 

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should go back to his own room. But the bed was big enough for at least three people, and he would sleep better if he knew Wu was safe. So he sighed and climbed back into the bed.

“Night.” Mako said. Wu didn’t reply. 

III

It didn’t take long for Wu to leave the dance floor and walk back to Mako once he saw that Korra had left.

“Soooo, how’s everything?” Wu asked. He seemed cautious, though Mako didn’t understand why. “You and Korra talked then?”

“Yeah.” Mako said, automatically smiling as he thought about the conversation. He was happy with how their relationship was now. It had been awkward for a really long time, which Korra’s three year silence hadn’t really helped. But she was better now, anyone who looked at her could see how much happier she looked.

Seeing Korra smile like that, when she understood what he meant—that was something he wouldn’t be forgetting soon. He hadn’t said that he loved her, in case there were any misunderstandings. He did love her (so much) but it was different than the love he’d had for her before. It wasn’t romantic anymore, but it felt more solid. Seeing that she understood what he’d been trying to say, that she felt the same. It…well, it meant a lot to him.

“Was it….a good talk?” Wu continued. His face looked like a mix between nervous and worried.

“Are you okay?” Mako asked. Wu was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.

“Are you okay?” Wu returned. He was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“Um….yes?” Mako was confused, to say the least. 

“Oh. Okay.” Wu finally seemed to relax. “It was just, you know, sometimes with weddings, and exes, and I’ve been hearing some stuff? I was a little concerned.”

“Stuff?” Mako asked, raising an eyebrow. He had a pretty good idea of what Wu had overheard, and that wasn’t something he was too concerned with. Anyone with eyes could see the way that Korra and Asami looked at each other, and it had never been more obvious then when they had danced with each other earlier. He was happy for them.

In fact, a small part of Mako was sort of smug. He knew that there had been something up with them. It was a little bit of an ego boost that his detective skills had caught it before anyone else. And he now felt a lot better about Korra writing to Asami and not to him or Bolin. It made sense. 

But Wu just shrugged, not explaining any further.

Mako decided to change the subject. “So you’re serious about abdicating the throne?”

Wu followed along. “Yup! I feel really good about it, actually. It just seems like the right thing to do.” It was clear that he was legitimately excited about the decision. 

“I’m proud of you.” Mako said before he could think about it.

Wu smiled wider. Mako thought he had never looked more regal.

“We should dance!” Wu exclaimed, his hands moving all over the place the way they did when he was really happy.

“I can’t.” Mako said, though he couldn’t help laughing a bit. “My arm’s broken, remember?” He pointed to his cast for extra emphasis.

Wu pouted. “Come onnn. You don’t have to move that arm. Use it!” Wu started to move his arm stiffly in what Mako guessed was supposed to be a suggestion as to how he should incorporate his cast into his dance.

“Please?” Wu asked, eyes wide. The blue lights scattered throughout the party made his green eyes shine, and Mako couldn’t find the strength to say no.

“Alright, fine. One dance.” He relented. “And I’m blaming you if it gets worse.”

“Yes!” Wu jumped into the air. Then he grabbed Mako’s other arm to drag him to the dance floor, his hold gentle. 

One dance turned into three, and then more when Bolin and Opal joined them. Seeing his brother and Wu attempt a dance off was probably the most entertaining thing he’d seen all year. That night was the most fun he’d had in a while—especially when Wu would look at him and smile like he was the best thing around.

IV

“Mako!” Wu said as Mako opened the door to his apartment. “Mako, have you heard the news?”

Three weeks ago, before the Varrick and Zhu Li wedding, it would have been impossible for Wu to show up at Mako’s apartment. The then-prince hadn’t even known where he lived. 

But now it was a common occurrence, especially since all of Wu’s bodyguards had been called off. There was little need to guard him, with the Earth Kingdom elections happening soon.

Wu had insisted that he and Mako see each other now that he was no longer his boss. Mako was secretly glad for it. He didn’t have a lot of friends, outside of Team Avatar and his co-workers. He would’ve missed Wu, Spirits help him. 

“What news?” Mako asked, unsurprised by Wu’s sudden appearance. It was his turn to visit, since Mako had visited him and his family at Asami’s mansion the last time he had a day off. He had even prepared some tea for Wu, just the way he liked it.

“About Korra and Asami!” Wu said while gesturing with his hands. “They’re, like, together. Together-together.”

“And?” Mako asked.

Wu stared at him. 

“Wait, I thought you knew?” Mako replied, “You mentioned it at the wedding.”

“That was only gossip!” Wu looked scandalized. “People say stuff like that all the time, but that sort of thing doesn’t actually happen.”

It was Mako’s turn to stare.

Wu wilted. “Right?”

“Sit down.” Mako sighed. Was he going to have to explain this? A part of Mako hoped that Wu wouldn’t make a big deal about the whole thing. Korra and Asami were his friends, and there was nothing wrong with their relationship. Some people would think differently, but those people were idiots. If Wu didn’t get that, Mako would have to drill it into him. “Here’s your tea.”

Wu obediently sat at Mako’s table, looking surprised for a moment when he realized that his special tea was already made for him.

Mako got his coffee and sat across from him. It was time to get down to business. “Are you going to have a problem with this? With their relationship? Because I can’t have that.”

Wu blinked. He looked from his tea back to Mako.

“It’s not that. I mean…it’s just.” Wu sighed. “I don’t know.”

Mako stayed silent, knowing that Wu wasn’t done talking yet.

Wu squirmed a little in his seat. “I like Korra and Asami, they’re really cool. And amazing! It’s just…I heard about this sort of stuff before.” Wu put his chin into his hands. “But it was always mentioned sort of…negatively? People always made it sound like something you shouldn’t do.”

Mako could feel himself getting angry, though it wasn’t necessarily at Wu. “They’re wrong. There’s nothing wrong with girls liking girls. Or guys liking guys, or all that other stuff.” Mako’s nose twitched, one of his more telling mannerisms—people who thought the worst of those who were different irritated the hell out of him. “It’s completely natural.”

Wu nodded, easily agreeing. “Yeah, I mean, if the Avatar does it—that’s pretty final.” 

Mako could tell that something was stilll wrong. “So what’s the problem then?”

Wu sipped some of his tea, thinking for a moment. “It doesn’t bother me. I mean, they make a great team! And they do look good together. Very red and blue, nice contrasts and everything.”

“Okay?” Mako didn’t really understand that last part, but everything else he could agree with.

“It’s just…” Wu paused, as if he needed to gather some courage before continuing. “Like, how do they know?”

“Know what?”

“Know that they...like girls that way.” Wu said, his voice smaller than usual.

“Probably the same way you know that you like girls.” Mako replied.

Wu scrunched into himself, the way he did when he was afraid. Mako was starting to get worried. “Um,” Wu muttered. “Yeah, but, what’s that supposed to feel like?”

Mako couldn’t speak for a moment. “But you flirt with girls all the time!” He said before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, uh-uh, I hear ya there buddy.” Wu said, fiddling with his hands. “Don’t get me wrong. I love dames. They’re gorgeous, and smell good, and are usually a lot nicer than some guys are.”

“But…?” Mako asked. Because there was clearly a ‘but’.

Wu was starting to get more flustered, and Mako knew he had to say something.

“Wu.” The ex-prince looked up at the sound of his name. “You can tell me, okay? It’s alright.” He tried to smile supportively. 

Wu seemed to take it to heart, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Girls are fun to hang out with, and I like them a lot, but I just never wanted to kiss them or anything? And grandpa and my aunt were always telling me I was going to have to get married and continue the line—that I had to be careful who I picked. So I thought, well, I’m just being really careful about who the next Queen was. Because she had to be pretty special, right? I couldn’t just kiss any random girl. So it was okay if we went out and nothing happened. I’d talk, crack a few jokes, she’d smile and we’d both go home having had a good time. I didn’t want to kiss her or anything because she wasn’t the one.”

Wu started to mess up his hair, a telling sign of how frustrated he was getting. “But it never happened! And, I don’t know, now that I’m not the prince anymore, the dynasty is over. And I don’t have any of that same motivation, I guess? Flirting is as fun as ever, and I like it when people smile at me—I am aware of how much of an attention seeker I am, thank you very much. But beyond that, I don’t really see the point.”

“Haven’t you ever liked someone?” Mako asked. He could see how confusing this was for him. “It doesn’t have to be a girl. Was there ever someone special? It’s okay if there wasn’t. I’ve heard of people like that, who don’t feel that way towards anyone.” 

Wu shook his head. “That’s part of the problem! What’s it like to have a crush or, or to love someone like that? I’m not sure anymore.”

Mako thought for a moment, trying to remember how it had felt all those years ago with Korra and Asami. It was a little harder than he thought. It had been nearly half a decade ago, after all.

“I guess…It’s someone who you always think of first.” Mako said. “You want to spend as much time as you can with them, because you want to be their most important person. You…you want to be close? Ugh, this is a little difficult.” Mako paused, thinking harder. Wu waited quietly. “They should be annoying—like, if someone else did the same thing they did, you would be pissed off. But when they do it, it’s different. There’s something different about them. Something weird and frustrating and sort of amazing. You can’t help yourself. They’re just…”

 

Mako felt himself trail off, an image already forming in his mind. There was an example just on the tip of his tongue. It was with half-horror and half-wonder that he realized the picture he saw was of Wu. 

(Of him and his horrible singing, which wasn’t actually that bad—or how he would drape himself all over Mako, who usually hated it when people invaded his space—or how he always burnt the toast—)

Fuck.

Mako’s eyes snapped to the man across from him, wondering if he had given away too much. But Wu seemed focused on something else, his eyes glazed.

A moment passed, then a wave of understanding crossed across Wu’s face. “Oh.” He said.

Mako felt like he couldn’t breathe.

(How had he missed this? This wasn’t sudden, not by any means. It’d had already been happening by the wedding, at the very least. Spirits, how could he let this sneak up on him like this? What the hell was he supposed to do?)

Wu blinked a few times before looking back at Mako. “That makes sense. Okay. I get it now.”

“You do?” Mako asked. 

“Yeah. I think I do.” Wu smiled, it was small and tentative, but it was there.

“This tea is great, by the way!” Wu said suddenly, already turning back into his normal self.

V

The past few weeks after Mako’s realization were uneventful, surprisingly. Wu hadn’t explained what he’d figured out that day, and Mako hadn’t felt like pushing. He needed a little bit of time to think things over himself.

But everything was weirdly normal. It was like nothing had changed, though internally Mako felt like he’d been across the universe and back.

It was another one of Mako’s days off, and he and Wu were planning to go see a mover. He just had to wait until Wu was done with an interview. With little else to do, Mako was wasting time inside a café nearby the studio, where a radio was broadcasting the interview live.

It was mostly just questions about the new Earth Kingdom elections, how Wu had come to his decision, and what his plans were now. Wu answered everything with his usual charm. His public speaking skills were a lot better than when he talked to people one-one, Mako thought with a smile.

Wu had just finished explaining his current plans for a badger mole reservation, and how he wanted to train them for performances that could raise money for other animal refuges. It sounded whimsical, but Mako had heard of the weirdly precise effect that Wu’s singing had on the animals.

But then the interviewer moved on.

“So, our sources say that you’ve had meetings with the Avatar?” The radio host asked. Mako guessed that he was referring to the dinners that Mako sometimes brought Wu along to. The whole gang had warmed up to Wu quite a bit, now that he didn’t act as obnoxious as he once did.

“Korra is great! She’s definitely one of my favorite people. She’s just so cool, you know?” Wu responded, excited to talk about one of his friends.

“And what are your opinions about her and her alleged relationship with Asami Sato?”

“Alleged?” Wu’s voice sounded confused. “I mean, they’re pretty open about it.”

“Well, some people would rather they weren’t.” The host said with a chuckle.

“Excuse me?” Wu asked, clearly irritated. Mako could relate. “Who? Why would anyone not want them to celebrate their relationship?”

“Some people think it’s inappropriate,” The radio host was trying to be placating, but came off a little condescending. “I’m not saying that I agree, but there’s been some question of whether or not they shouldn’t just keep the whole matter to themselves.” 

“What?!” Wu was getting passionate. It would take a miracle to contain him now. Mako didn’t bother feeling sorry for the radio host. “Korra and Asami’s relationship is inspiring. I think anyone who’s afraid of that, or doesn’t like it, is missing something in their lives. In fact, I think what they’re doing—how open they are—is amazing. No one can argue how great they are together, but it goes even beyond that.”

As always, the authoritative and charismatic tone that Wu’s voice had in these moments captured the attention of anyone nearby. A quick look around the café showed Mako that everyone was now listening attentively.

“There’s people out there who’ve been confused their whole lives, thinking something was wrong with them. But when people like Korra and Asami, who are already super famous, when they are open about who they are—that’s life changing. Here you are, thinking you’re broken or just not getting it, but you see these women and the love they have for each other, and you can’t help but think: how can that be wrong? If there’s nothing wrong with them, then there’s nothing wrong with me.”

Wu’s voice was as passionate as ever, but now there was a new note of excitement. “And then suddenly everything makes so much sense! You realize that it’s okay to think dames are great, but not want to kiss them! It’s completely normal! There’s a reason why you think more about how to get your bodyguard’s attention than actually getting a date with the Avatar or some other girl. It’s because you’re really gay! And that’s totally okay.” 

Mako nearly spewed out his drink.

“Um…” The radio host was finally able to speak. “I don’t mean to pry, but did you just come out?” 

There was a short and awkward moment of silence over the air. The entire café was now completely quiet, so Mako and everyone else was able to pick out the small “oops”.

“Well,” Wu laughed nervously. “I guess I did! That was unexpected.”

“Yes. Yes it was.” The radio host replied. Mako couldn’t help but nod in solidarity.

“Oh well!” Wu recovered quickly. “I’m sorry you all had to find out this way, ladies. Oh,” Wu said, as if something had just occurred to him, “and take that Aunt Hou-Ting! Suck it!” Wu then started laughing again, probably at the jab he made towards his great aunt.

“And that marks the end of this interview, we’ve officially run out of time.” The radio host still sounded shell-shocked.

“Thanks for having me!” Wu replied.

The radio host moved onto his next segment, but Mako wasn’t paying attention anymore. Wu would be out of the studio any minute now, and Mako had no idea how he was supposed to react.

It felt like barely a second passed before Wu was walking towards him.

“Hey Mako! Ready for the mover?” He asked. He barely looked fazed after having coming out of the closet in front of all of Republic City. That little shit.

“Did you just confess you’re gay and like me on public radio?” Mako said, the words flying out.

Wu froze for a moment. Did he think Mako wouldn’t listen to his interview? Of course he would! 

“Maybe?” Wu said, smiling nervously.

“You are impossible.” Mako sighed.

Wu blinked.

“Come on, we won’t be on time for the mover if we don’t start going soon. I’m not going to be late for our first date.”

“Date?” Wu squeaked. It would have been adorable if Mako wasn’t suddenly worried that he had misread the entire situation. 

“Is…is that okay?” Mako asked. Maybe Wu meant a different bodyguard? Was it detective Zhao? Fuck that guy.

“No,” Wu said, and Mako could literally feel his heart stop. “No, that’s fine. Good. I approve.”

The relief slowly started to sink in. “Okay, that’s good.”

They stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes.

“Well….” Mako said. “We should probably get going.”

Wu smiled then, as if it finally hit him that they were going on a date.

Before Mako knew what was happening, Wu gripped the labels of Mako’s jacket and led Mako’s face towards his own.

“You’re stuck with me now, I hope you realize.” Wu said, smiling like the catowl who caught the canary.

“That’s the plan.” Mako replied with a smile just as smug.

And really, when Wu kissed him Mako had no choice but to kiss him back.


End file.
